The cleaning of sub-freezing surfaces such as the interior of a walk-in freezer is a difficult and time consuming task as the typical aqueous based cleaning compositions tend to freeze under such conditions. It is known to use a low freezing point alcohol such as ethanol as a cleaning composition which can overcome this problem but, while effective in preventing freezing of the cleaning composition, it has proven to be an ineffective cleaner.
The most common method of cleaning sub-freezing surfaces such as the interior of a walk-in freezer is to periodically warm up the surfaces to be cleaned to room temperature and then cleaning the room temperature surfaces with any of the typical hard surface aqueous based cleaning compositions. While effective, this method of cleaning sub-freezing surfaces is time consuming, labor intensive and can adversely affect frozen items stored therein.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a safe, inexpensive, aqueous based cleaning composition capable of effectively cleaning sub-freezing surfaces.